Dr. Drewell
Dr. Drewell was once a brilliant scientist before becoming one of Newbury's most dangerous ghost residents and is one of Lady E.'s many ghostly followers. Official Description Site Bio A brilliant scientist in life, Dr. Drewell was manipulated by Lady E. into performing bizarre and unnatural experiments in her pursuit of eternal youth. Things didn’t always go according to plan, and even though he is still bound to Lady E. in the afterlife, he prefers to be left alone to care for his plant collection. App Bio Lady E's old alchemist now roams his old lab. Any mixture spells doom. Beware of his gloomy potions. History Good Chemistry Parker, Jack, and J.B. are looking at Dr. Drewell's Soul Artifact when Jack accidentally touches the Erlenmeyer Flask , which releases him. He then claims that J.B.'s lab is now his and attacks the Ghost Hunters, he is able to repel all of the attacks from Parker and Jack and steals Jack's phone, who demands that the mad scientist goes back into his bottle, which results in J.B. and Dr. Drewell telling him in unison that it's an Erlenmeyer Flask. Soon, Dr. Drewell and J.B. develop a crush on each other over their love for science, they start to flirt with each other and Dr. Drewell tells the Ghost Hunters about Lady E. and her plans before leaving. Skeleton in the Closet Dr. Drewell reluctantly uses his Soul Artifact to revive Lady E. When the Ghost Hunters arrive, he attacks J.B. by covering her in green slime but when he realized who she was, he apologized and cleaned her up, then they pretend to fight so that his fellow ghosts couldn't suspect that there was something going on between them. Once the Ghost Hunters captured and driven away every other Boss Ghost, Dr. Drewell warns them that they were too late as the Blood Moon's light reached Lady E's portrait. Dr. Drewell reluctantly escapes since he is too afraid of Lady E. to help. Appearance Like most other Boss Ghosts, Dr. Drewell has a body build of a regular LEGO big-fig. He wears a tattered dark pink lab coat, a white shirt underneath and a long, pinkish-red tie. He is mostly salmon and red in terms of coloration, with the main exceptions being his eyes and shirt, both of which are white/light pink. He has a short beard and medium messy hair that stands upright, both of which are crimson in color. He has circular glasses with black frames that he wears at all times. Unlike most other ghosts, he has visible, sharp teeth and an underbite as seen in "Good Chemistry". Abilities Powerful Potions (App) Dr. Drewell can deploy a potion on the ground that will grant different powerful benefits depending on the color. Gloom Dr. Drewell, like all Ghosts, can throw balls of Gloom on his enemies to harm them or to haunt buildings or objects. Possession Dr. Drewell, like all Ghosts, can possess humans and turn them into Gloombies. Appearances ''Sets *70418 J.B.'s Ghost Lab (Boss Ghost) Season 1 *8. "Good Chemistry" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" Trivia *He is a member of the Anger Ghosts. *While the cause of his death is currently unknown, his site bio seems to imply that he might have died due to one of his experiments for Lady E. *He is the only known ghost who doesn't like working for Lady E. *In "Good Chemistry," he and J.B. developed a crush on each other. Making them the first two characters to have a romantic interest. **These events also make him the first Boss Ghost who decides to help the Ghost Hunters, as he revealed to them what Lady. E's plans were. *He is known for speaking German. As he said that J.B.'s Negaton Pulse Conversion Beam was "Wunderbar," which means "wonderful" in German. ** Because of this, he is the first known ghost to have an accent from a different country. *He's the only Boss Ghost left of the first ''Hidden Side wave, as the others were captured by the Ghost Hunters in "Skeleton in the Closet." **However, Mamali escaped during the battle but was captured in the next episode. Gallery Dr Drewell.jpg Anger Ghost - Legendary - Drewell.png|Dr. Drewell's appearance in the app game Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’49”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-0’43”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’04”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’18”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’26”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’33”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-1’55”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-2’09”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-2’14”.jpg Screenshotter--GoodChemistryLEGOHiddenSideEpisode8-2’19”.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:Boss Ghosts Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Anger Ghosts Category:Male Category:Legendary Ghosts Category:2020